User blog:Freaky Ass Smile Lord/A Game of Thrones - Review
Hello, I'm here to review the first book of A Song of Ice and Fire, called A Game of Thrones. I'm writing this also btw to get wiki points :D I really enjoyed this book. I read it in one week in the vacation of October/November. The story and plot was good, the characters were interesting (Apart from Daenerys), so I think I can start with talking about the summuary of the book. (I watched the show in July. I'm currently at the third book, A Storm of Swords) 'Plot' It's very interesting to read the books with the exciting story and characters. First, we are introduced to the book with Will seeing the White Walkers, an awesome beginning. Then we see the Starks of Winterfell and the Baratheons of King's Landing. We see how the world of Westeros works, and the lord of Winterfell Eddard Stark becomes Hand of the King in King's Landing, where he tries to find out how his predecssor Jon Arryn came to his end. We have characters telling the story in King's Landing, Winterfell, Essos, and all around the Seven Kingdoms. Some of the actions of characters cause the setup for the amazing War of the Five Kings. The storyline of Catelyn and Tyrion, being captive by Catelyn and brought to her sister because she thinks Tyrion was the reason her son Bran fell out a tower in Winterfell. It is cool to read the dialoges of Tyrion (which are always amazing) and his trial by combat. The storyline of Bran in Winterfell was nothing much, and I enjoyed it less. We learn the first things about the three eyed raven, and more. We saw also the fight against the wildlings. The storyline of Sansa and Arya in King's Landing was alright. I enjoyed the Sansa chapter about the tourney alot, it was one of my favorite chapters in the book. (Think it was featured around page 240) And finally, Daenerys her storyline. I just don't like her. Her chapters are too long, and they are boring. In this book she is alright, but in A Clash of Kings and A Storm of Swords...but she had a rough life, so she still is interesting. We saw her rise begin in this book, with her brothers death and of many other things. As time goes on, the epic War of the Five Kings breaks out. Featuring the death of Robert Baratheon and Eddard being in prison. Robb Stark fights the Lannisters to free his father, but Eddard is killed. Very tragic and a good story. Jon Snow stays the whole book at Castle Black, beginning to train, it doesn't feature much imo. Oh yeah, and Daenerys the superhero...she kills her husband and a witch Mirri and has dragons. That's the end of the book. 'Characters' I know I've talked about characters in the plot, but now I'll rate them and talk about why I rated that. POV Characters: Eddard Stark: 7,5/10 I liked Eddard alot, and I was sad when he died. But I grew a bit tired of almost every chapter being about Eddard while he mostly is in King's Landing. Tho Eddard was amazing and I still miss him. Catelyn Tully: 8,5/10 Yes, she had a lot of chapters too, but I loved her chapters in the later pages. She introduces King's Landing, the Vale, the Riverlands (Well, we saw a chapter of Eddard in Darry tho). She is one of the reasons the war started, wanting to take revenge on the Lannisters for pushing her son. But they caused that so actually she is the second part of that conflict. Bran Stark: 7/10 We see Winterfell mostly through his eyes, but apart from his dreams and attack in the Wolfswood, not much happens to this cripple. Sansa Stark: 8/10 Didn't see her that much, but the chapter of the tourney was one of the chapters I enjoyed the most. Arya Stark: 7,5/10 Also didn't do much exciting, but also Chapter 51 (the aftermath of the slaughter) is a great chapter imo because we see the final moments of two amazing non exsisting characters in GoT, Hullen and Desmond (I liked them lol) Tyrion Lannister: 8/10 Had good chapters, and an amazing character as always. He fought in the Battle of the Green Fork also. We mostly see political debate in his chapters (more in ACoK when he becomes Hand of the King) Daenerys Targaryen: 7/10 Can be a whiny bitch, but not as worse as in the future books. Jon Snow: 7/10 Didn't do much at the Wall imo, apart from killing the wight of Othor. I do like tho how much times Ghost was featured here. Other characters: Lannisters: Of course Cersei and Jaime were pretty good, same as Tywin who appears briefly. Baratheon: Robert Baratheon was great, Renly...meh. Winterfell random people: I really loved characters who didn't appear in GoT like Hallis Mollen, Desmond and Hullen. A shame Desmond and Hullen died here. I was sad when Desmond died because I liked his name lol. At least we get also Desmond Grel at Riverrun. Also loved Maester Luwin and Jory and Rodrik Cassel. Samwell Tarly, Grenn and Pyp at the Wall. (Don't care about Alliser tho lol) and the smith Donal Noye. Jeor Mormont including also. Sandor Clegane was great, the Hound...my man. Conclusion Good introduction to an awesome saga, tho I hate Daenerys mostly and this book features mostly Starks, which I enjoyed less. (Eddard, Sansa, Arya, Bran) and I also count in Jon and Catelyn. Tyrion was also great. The story was also great like I said. For all this, I'm giving this a 9/10. Category:Blog posts